Varrangoin
| refs3e = | size2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = | location = Abyss | language = Varrangoin, Abyssal, Common, Undercommon | subraces = Lesser, Rager, Arcanist | climate = Any | terrain = Any land, underground | genrefs = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Black, dark grey | haircolor = None | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = Glowing white, red, blue, or green. | build = | distinctions = | appearrefs = | first = | based = | histrefs = }} Varrangoins were malevolent Abyssal hairless bat-like creatures who often played roles of mercenaries. They were also known as abyss bats. Description Varrangoins resembled emaciated man-sized humanoids with huge leathery bat wings, terrifying skull-like faces, and dark grey or black skin. Their tails were barbed on their ends and filled with a potent poison. Varrangoins were extremely sensitive to sunlight. Each varrangoin had an elemental breath weapon they were born with: acid, fire, cold, or electricity. Upon the creature's death, it would explode with the same energy that was their's breath weapon element. Personality Generally, these fiercely territorial beings formed communities in pitch-black areas of the Abyss, like caves. Arcanist varrangoins could be compared to wizards who guarded their arcane knowledge jealously. They owned and used spellbooks that were valuable and only passed along to the most promising students who were especially good at groveling and subservience. Combat Varrangoins preyed on creatures weaker than themselves. The arcanists preferred to herd the unruly flocks of lesser varrangoins into battle, mainly to shield themselves from danger while showering the victims with magic. They always had an escape spell ready. The ragers loved the thrill and gore of battle and often were on the front lines. The arcanists would often use illusion magic to inflate the flock's size and cause fear and chaos. Society Their colonies often numbered more than a hundred varrangoins, claiming up to several miles for themselves if left unchecked. The flocks or communities rarely had a single leader, owing to the chaotic nature of these beings. Varrangoin society was often divided into arcanists, lesser varrangoins, and ragers. The lesser varrangoins were the most common subspecies and were on the bottom of the social ladder; they were treated almost like slaves, which left them with little to no sense of self-worth. Varrangoin did have predators in the Abyss, like Armanites, who would devour the prey and their spirits, stopping the circle of reincarnation and resurrection. History In 1369 DR, the cambion Vheod Runechild sought Karreth Edittorn, a tower that held a portal to Toril. The tower belonged to a group of varrangoin who let the cambion use it purely to spite Nethess and tanar'ri in general. Appendix Appearances * The Glass Prison References Category:Inhabitants of the Abyss